The use of fluids with low operating temperatures, or cryogens, has begun to be explored in the medical and surgical field. Of particular interest are the potential use of catheter based devices, which employ the flow of cryogenic working fluids therein, to selectively freeze, or “cold-treat”, targeted tissues within the body. Catheter based devices are desirable for various medical and surgical applications in that they are relatively non-invasive and allow for precise treatment of localized discrete tissues that are otherwise inaccessible. Catheters may be easily inserted and navigated through the blood vessels and arteries, allowing non-invasive access to areas of the body with relatively little trauma.
Catheter-based ablation systems are well known in the art. A cryogenic device uses the energy transfer derived from thermodynamic changes occurring in the flow of a cryogen therethrough to create a net transfer of heat flow from the target tissue to the device, typically achieved by cooling a portion of the device to very low temperature through conductive and convective heat transfer between the cryogen and target tissue. The quality and magnitude of heat transfer is regulated by the device configuration and control of the cryogen flow regime within the device.
A cryogenic device uses the energy transfer derived from thermodynamic changes occurring in the flow of a refrigerant through the device. This energy transfer is then utilized to create a net transfer of heat flow from the target tissue to the device, typically achieved by cooling a portion of the device to very low temperature through conductive and convective heat transfer between the refrigerant and target tissue. The quality and magnitude of heat transfer is regulated by device configuration and control of the refrigerant flow regime within the device.
Structurally, cooling can be achieved through injection of high pressure refrigerant through an orifice. Upon injection from the orifice, the refrigerant undergoes two primary thermodynamic changes: (i) expanding to low pressure and temperature through positive Joule-Thomson throttling, and (ii) undergoing a phase change from liquid to vapor, thereby absorbing heat of vaporization. The resultant flow of low temperature refrigerant through the device acts to absorb heat from the target tissue and thereby cool the tissue to the desired temperature.
Once refrigerant is injected through an orifice, it may be expanded inside of a closed expansion chamber, which is positioned proximal to the target tissue. Devices with an expandable membrane, such as a balloon, are employed as expansion chambers. In such a device, refrigerant is supplied through a catheter tube into an expandable balloon coupled to such catheter, wherein the refrigerant acts to both: (i) expand the balloon near the target tissue for the purpose of positioning the balloon, and (ii) cool the target tissue proximal to the balloon to cold-treat adjacent tissue.
One of the principal drawbacks to such a technique is that during the inflation phase coolant may seep out of the balloon and get into the bloodstream to cause significant harm. Therefore, if the balloon develops a crack, leak, rupture, or other critical structural integrity failure, coolant may quickly flow out of the catheter. Another situation that may occur during the balloon deflation phase is that the balloon may adhere to the ablated tissue causing severe damage. This may occur after cryoablation or cryomapping. Cryomapping is a procedure that chills conducting target tissue to create a transient electrical effect. By temporarily chilling the target tissue, it allows for precise site confirmation in order to prevent inadvertent ablation. During cryomapping, a procedure known as cryoadhesion takes place. Cryoadhesion is a procedure that ensures the catheter tip remains at the target cite for a seamless transition to cryoablation. In a cryoadhesion procedure, the tip of the catheter firmly attaches to the tissue when it freezes thereby reducing the risk of accidental slippage of the catheter tip. Therefore, during unmonitored balloon deflation, i.e. if the balloon deflates too quickly, the balloon, adhering to the tissue walls, may cause severe damage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method of monitoring and controlling the inflation and deflation phases of a balloon catheter that is adaptable and compatible with all types of balloon ablation catheters, and with all types of ablation procedures, for example RF ablation or cryoablation.